


Gemini

by KurtofskyoverKlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtofskyoverKlaine/pseuds/KurtofskyoverKlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Karofsky and Blaine Anderson as fraternal twins. Completely OoC. Totally AU, except that I use Episodes from S2 and tweak them to fit my story. Told in 1st person POV of Dave and Blaine. Klaine friendship. Goal: Kurtofsky romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer for the entire story: I own nothing and make no money by writing this.
> 
> A/N: Inspired by looking at pics of Max Adler and seeing some of him with Darren Criss and my boyfriend pointing out that they kind of look like brothers. Twin thing came about because I needed or wanted them to be the same age.

****

***Dave***

Dad pulls into the driveway of mom's house in Columbus and parks the car, but doesn't turn it off. He has no intention of staying to say 'hi' to mom. He knows better - now - because mom and him trying to be civil usually results in both screaming at each other about how the other is a bad parent. That's always a 'fun' fight to watch. Also, lengthy. Both have _lots_ of examples. The only way to stop that particular fight, or any argument between them really, is when Blaine and I point out that they _both_ equally suck as parents.

Thankfully, both have learned, and now they just avoid each other completely. There hasn't been an argument in almost two years.

"So, I'll see you Sunday night," dad says as I reach into the back seat for my duffel bag.

"I hope so," I remark. "Any longer and I might kill Ryan," I joke, although, it's not really a joke. I really hate him.

"Well, if you want to come home earlier, you know you can call and I'll be here lickety-split," dad says with a small, amused smile.

I grimace. "Dad, don't say lickety-split. It's creepy," I admonish.

Dad laughs and pulls me close to kiss my forehead. "Fine. I'm just saying you call and I'll be here without delay."

"Then just say that," I state.

"I'll remember that next time. Now, go," dad says as he glances at the house; a brief expression of sadness crosses his face before he adds his usual, "Tell Blaine I say 'hi' and that I love him."

I feel slightly guilty as I promise, "Sure." It's been two years since I've relayed anything that dad says to Blaine. It only upsets Blaine and ruins our weekend. "Later," I say getting out of the car.

"Bye," dad says.

I watch as dad backs out of the driveway. He waves at me and then drives away.

I sigh heavily and look at the house somewhat miserably. I really wish Blaine would come down to Lima instead. At least all he'd have to deal with is dad and Sarah, dad's wife. Blaine may hate dad, but at least dad would understand and leave him alone. I hate mom's husband, Mike, he never leaves me alone; always trying to make me feel like 'family' or reprimanding me for being rude and fighting with his kids. Well, mostly with his son, Ryan. I have no problem with Mike's thirteen year old daughter, Katie. We just ignore each other, which suits us just fine.

I finally walk up to the front door and knock a couple times. As I wait, I pray that Blaine is going to be the one to open the door.

The curtain in the window to the side of the door moves and I see Ryan's face. I groan, irritated, as he grins wickedly.

Ryan is Mike's oldest kid; he's sixteen, the same age as me and Blaine. He's also an asshole. He's acts kind and well-mannered in front of other adults, but he's always messing with me, Blaine, and Katie. He hates me because I defend Blaine - and sometimes Katie - and won't take his shit. I hate him because he _always_ sets me up to look bad with mom and Mike.

Ryan opens the door, but only a crack since the chain is still on it.

"Open the fucking door," I demand.

"You don't belong here, fat ass," Ryan states. "You should go home."

"I know I don't belong here, moron. It's why I don't live here. Now open the fucking door!" I snap.

Ryan smirks. "You know you're trespassing, right? I could shoot you and it would be legal."

"And I could kill you. I don't mind going to jail for murdering you. Although, I'd probably get away with it once I told my side; no jury would convict me for doing the world a favor," I growl angrily.

Ryan rolls his eyes. "Why do you bother coming here? No one likes you in this house. I mean, your mom complains about you all the time. And Blaine. God, you should hear the things he says about you," he says amused.

I slam my hand on the door, making it bang against Ryan's face. He cries out, clutching his cheek.

"Don't make up lies about Blaine. _We_ hate you, stupid shit," I say severely.

"Fuck you, faggot!" Ryan says slamming the door shut and locking it.

I kick the door hard. "Open the fucking door, Ryan!"

The door is suddenly opened fully, revealing Mike. Great.

"Hey! Don't kick the door, David," Mike snaps sharply.

"Ryan wouldn't open it," I say angrily.

"I know. He says you were threatening him," Mike says disapprovingly.

I roll my eyes and walk past Mike. "I don't talk to your kid. He's the one that starts shit."

"Ryan was just opening the door for you and he says you went off on him," Mike says, closing the door.

"Well, God, if _Ryan says it_ , it must be the absolute truth," I mock. "God forbid your kid knows how to lie."

Mike sighs heavily. "David, I'm not going to fight with you. Just don't kick the door or threaten my kid," he says simply, walking away from me, heading into the den.

"Fuck you," I mutter disdainfully.

Mom then comes into the foyer carrying Emily, frowning at me. She's either heard everything or Ryan went crying to her. Stupid bastard.

I ignore mom and reach for Emily, smiling. "Hey, munchkin," I greet.

Emily smiles and reaches for me as I take her from mom. Emily is a year and three months and is mine and Blaine's half-sister; she's absolutely perfect.

"Ryan came to me," mom says simply.

Crybaby.

"So," I say, still focused on Emily.

"He says you hit him," mom says reproachfully.

I smirk, pleased. "I can't have, mom. _Mike_ just let me in. Ask him," I explain. Score one for me! Ryan would never tell his dad that I hit him without having hit me back. Makes him look weak; that's why he goes running to mom. But with Mike as _my_ witness, Ryan's case goes out the window.

Mom relaxes, and then hugs me and kisses my cheek. "Hi, baby."

"It's Dave, mom," I correct evenly. I stopped being _her_ 'baby' almost three years ago when she _made_ me move in with my dad to keep her new family happy. I'm not upset about living with dad. I like living with him. I'm upset because she _made_ me. Didn't ask or suggest; she packed my stuff and said dad was coming to get me. But I'm _somewhat_ over it. I mean, it got me away from Mike and his kids. The only downside is that I see Blaine and Emily only on the weekends.

Mom frowns slightly, but nods simply. "So, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Summer was boring. That's about it," I answer hoping that will stop any more need for conversation between us this weekend. Emily wraps her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder. I tighten my hold on her, feeling absolutely loved. I really missed her.

Mom smiles. "She missed you. You really should have come."

"I missed her, too. And Blaine. And I feel more comfortable in Ohio," I say.

"Well, hopefully next time you'll feel a wanderlust and come with us," she says sincerely. "Blaine was insufferable with his missing you. Always saying how you should be seeing what we were seeing or how you would have loved whatever we were doing."

"I know. My Facebook and phone were never at rest," I say faintly amused.

Mom nods and then sighs. She looks at me earnestly. "I know you didn't want to come because of Ryan, but you really should have. For Blaine's sake. You guys only see each other on weekends. And he may have acted okay when you decided not to go, but he was truly devastated. He was looking forward to spending the whole summer with you."

"Yeah, well, I was devastated, too, but I wasn't looking forward to a summer vacation where I was constantly fighting with Ryan," I explain bitterly. "Blaine knew this."

Mom nods understandingly. "Well, you should go up. I know you're here to visit him," she says with a faint sadness. I can hear the heartbroken "And not me" she wants to add, but we don't need to have that argument. Again.

"Sure," I say, and kiss Emily on the cheek. When I try to hand her back to mom, Emily clings to me and whimpers.

Mom and I both laugh affectionately.

"Keep her. She missed you as much as Blaine. Might as well spend time with both simultaneously," mom says, amused at Emily.

"Good idea," I say.

Mom kisses my cheek again. "I'm happy to see you. And even though I know you don't believe me, I missed you, too."

I just nod, deciding to keep all comments of disbelief to myself. I want to try to have a good weekend.

Mom gives me a wistful smile before she heads into the den. She knows I wasn't going to tell her that I'm happy to see her or that I missed her, too. She knows I'm still too bitter and betrayed to say anything to her that sounds like affection for her. I'm sure once I _fully_ forgive her, I'll be able to show her affection again. Until then, I think being able to talk to her without fighting is enough. I also think that she should be _grateful_ that I even bother speaking to her; Blaine hasn't spoken to dad in five years exactly last week.

I look at Emily, forcing thoughts of mom aside. "So, let's go see what our brother is up to," I say, heading for the stairs that lead to the second floor.

As I near Blaine's room, I hear an almost familiar song playing and Blaine's voice singing along. It takes a short moment before I finally recognize Katy Perry's 'Ur so gay'. I groan; God, I hate Katy Perry.

"Oh, no! It's the evil Katy Perry monster," I growl playfully to Emily while tickling her stomach. She giggles enthusiastically, grabbing my wrist to stop me from tickling her. I stop and put a finger to my lips to tell her to be quiet. She just mimics me and smiles. I chuckle and kiss her.

I stop outside of Blaine's room and lean against the wall next to the door.

If Perry is playing that means Blaine's _strengthening his vocals_ \- practicing. He _hates_ to be interrupted. Well, he doesn't mind _me_ interrupting, but I know he hates being interrupted just the same.

So, I'll let him carry on until he's finished. It could be a while, but it'll be entertaining. It's always hilarious to hear him sing anything from Perry, especially 'I kissed a girl'. I smirk amused. I feel a little disappointed that I missed that performance. Although, 'Hot 'n cold' is coming up and that's just as funny as 'I kissed a girl'.

I get as comfortable as I can leaning against a wall. After a moment I start rocking my body to the music, dancing with Emily.

Finally, 'Ur so gay' ends and 'Hot 'n cold' begins. Blaine doesn't disappoint as he sings the song with gusto. It takes all my resolve to keep from laughing out loud. I mean, don't get me wrong, Blaine is amazing. He's totally on key and absolutely perfect. It's just weird, and hilarious, to hear a guy singing about PMSing, or kissing a girl and liking it when the guy is one hundred percent gay.

I listen to the whole performance, which he nails. I don't know why he bothers practicing. His voice is flawless.

Blaine hasn't started another song yet, so, I decide that now would be the best time to announce my presence. A normal, polite person would knock and wait to be let in, but I'm hardly normal and not even close to being polite.

I throw the door open quickly and enter promptly while shouting, "I kissed a girl, and I liked it!"

Emily squeals and giggles while Blaine, who's standing at his stereo, shouts a "Holy Hell!" and jumps about half a foot in the air. He then quickly turns to me, breathing hard and glaring so intensely I'm surprised I don't burst into flames.

I grin easily. "So. What's up?" I say calmly.

"You are such a jerk!" he snaps, his breathing finally calm.

I burst into laughter. "I know. I'd be sorry if it weren't so totally worth it."

Blaine rolls his eyes. He then gives me a stern expression. "You do know you could've damaged my vocal cords, right?" he complains.

"Then be more careful," I suggest lightly, smirking.

Blaine gives a tortured sigh. "I hate you," he says unconvincingly as he walks over to me and hugs me tightly. "I missed you," he says so sincerely it hurts me.

I hold him tightly. "Really? I wouldn't have known with all those messages of 'I miss you', 'I wish you were here,', and 'I hate you for not coming with us'," I tease.

"Shut up," he says simply, but I can hear the smile in his voice.

Emily then pushes at Blaine. "No! Mine!" she says angrily.

Blaine moves back, looking at her surprised. We both then laugh.

"Oh, yeah," I say to Emily, kissing her cheek.

"No. Mine," Blaine argues playfully with her, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Well, trying to; he's a few inches shorter than my six-one.

Emily hugs my neck, frowning at Blaine. "No."

"Fine. Yours," Blaine concedes, smiling at her. He then walks back over to his stereo and turns it off.

I flop myself on his bed, carefully since Emily is still in my arms. "You can continue if you want," I say, smirking as I put Emily on my stomach and angle my legs so she can rest against them. "It's always fun to hear that you PMS like a bitch."

Blaine looks at me swiftly. "David, language! Emily doesn't need to pick up your potty mouth. It's bad enough Ryan swears like a sailor," he reprimands sharply, and then glares irately at my shoes on his bed.

I quickly kick them off. "You saw nothing!" I declare.

Blaine gives me a reluctant, amused smile and walks over to sit on the bed next to me. He coos at Emily, making her smile and laugh. He then looks at me curiously.

"How long were you standing outside my door listening to me?" he asks.

"The last half of 'Ur so gay' and all of 'Hot 'n cold'," I answer, and then grin, " _Really_ disappointed that I missed 'I kissed a girl'."

Blaine blushes, but smiles. "Why do you always do that? I could sing in front of you, you know. I'm not shy."

"Yeah, but you never sound the same like when you're alone. You actually sound like you believe in the song or something - _passion_!" I explain.

Blaine stretches out next to me. "If it weren't coming from you, I would take that as a complete compliment, but since it _is_ you, I know there's an insult in there somewhere," he says casually but looks at me inquiringly.

"Okay. There is. Kind of," I admit. "It's also _hilarious_ to hear you sound so passionate singing a Perry song. That's why I wait outside until you're done, because if I laugh in front of you, you'll stop singing," I say chuckling.

Blaine gapes at me lightly affronted and slaps my shoulder. "You are a jerk."

"We already established that, and not completely. I still love the way you sing," I defend.

Blaine just rolls his eyes, but looks slightly hurt.

I groan lightly. "I said I love the way you sing. I'm not _fully_ insulting you," I say firmly and look at Emily. "Huh, Emily? We love the way our brother sings."

Emily smiles at Blaine, "Sing," she demands, slapping my chest for emphasis.

"See?" I say to Blaine grinning.

Blaine takes a moment before he smiles genuinely. "Fine. Then what do you suggest I practice singing to that doesn't make me look ridiculous?" he asks somewhat amused. "Black Sabbath? Van Halen? Metallica?"

"Metallica would be awesome," I decide immediately. He rocks 'Fade to black'.

Blaine nods thoughtfully. "Metallica would be acceptable," he agrees, and then grins evilly at me. "So acceptable, I think I'll bring them up to the _Warblers_."

I look at him appalled. "You wouldn't!" I gasp.

The evil grin widens. "Wes is going to be Head of council this year. Since he thinks so highly of me, I'm sure he'll humor me," Blaine remarks amused.

"You _wouldn't_ ," I iterated firmly.

"I think we'd do a great rendition of 'Ride the lightening'?" he teases.

"You touch Metallica and I'll kill you," I threaten.

Blaine rolls his eyes. "Your threats do nothing but waste air," he says dismissively.

I scowl at him. "Whatever. I'm just saying that the Warblers will make Metallica gay if you cover them."

Blaine laughs. "Really? We're that powerful?"

I roll my eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Unfortunately, I do," Blaine says drolly. "And the Warblers would _so not_ make Metallica _sound_ gay. I think it would be kind of neat, actually."

I groan. "Your tongue should be cut out for saying 'neat' and Metallica in the same sentence."

Blaine simply beams at me. "I'll record it and give you a copy," he decides amused.

"I hate you," I grumble.

"Oh, whatever," Blaine dismisses, chuckling and then becomes thoughtful. "Hey. Why can New Directions do Van Halen, but the Warblers can't do Metallica?"

"Because I didn't have a say in it, and they _did_ make Van Halen sound gay," I explain plainly.

Blaine looks at me challengingly. "Really? 'Cause I don't remember the word 'gay' being used while you were _gushing_ about the commercial ND did," he says casually, smirking. "If I remember correctly, I believe there was a lot of 'awesomes' being said."

I flush faintly. He's not _exactly_ wrong. "I must have been smoking something. It was definitely gay," I mumble awkwardly.

"First off, you don't smoke. Anything. Secondly, I was a part of that conversation," Blaine says amused.

"Fine! I _may_ have said the word 'awesome' when I was talking about them. But I meant being on TV, not about them singing; they were totally gay," I say moodily.

Blaine rolls his eyes and then smiles at Emily. "Poor, Davey. He's in denial again, isn't he, sweetie?" he coos to her. Emily just smiles.

"In denial about what?" I question.

"Your interest in Glee," he answers simply.

"Oh, God. Not this again," I groan loudly.

"Yep. Again," Blaine states seriously. "Just admit it. You love Glee and totally want to join ND."

I glare severely at him. "When I become a fag like you, then I'll admit it and happily join ND."

Blaine frowns at me. "I would still be in Glee even if I weren't gay," he says affronted. "You don't have to be gay to be in a Glee club, David. Most of the Warblers aren't gay. You know David and Wes both have girlfriends."

I consider it briefly before just shrugging and focusing on Emily.

"Aren't there also a few guys from the football team in New Directions? Are they gay?" Blaine says encouragingly.

I sigh wearily. "No. They've had girlfriends or have hooked up with girls," I answer reluctantly. "Fine. It's not _exactly_ gay. I just don't want to join. Besides, I can't sing."

"You so can sing," Blaine says with certainty.

"What makes you think that?" I question curiously.

"I've heard you," he says forthrightly.

I blanch and look at him alarmed. "When have you ever heard me sing?" I ask nervously.

Blaine grins mischievously at me. "You know when you're waiting in the car for me, thinking I'm taking forever to get ready?"

"Uh-huh," I say cautiously. Crap.

"I'm usually hiding by the back bumper listening to you sing along to whatever is on the radio," he says and smirks. "My favorite is when Ke$ha pops up."

I look at him offended, but feel completely embarrassed. "I _do not_ sing to anything by Ke$ha," I snap irritated. I so do and I make a mental note to kill myself for it.

Blaine laughs and then clears his throat. "What you got boy is hard to find. I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out, my heart is fried. I just can't get you off my mind," he sings in a voice much deeper than his usual tone. I realize he's trying to mimic me. Oh, God.

I shove him with my shoulder as he bursts into laughter. "Shut up," I say humiliated, and make another mental note to keep the radio off when I'm waiting for him in the car. If I let myself live.

"Well, you sound much better than what I just butchered, but I mean it. You'd be awesome," Blaine says sincerely. "Your voice is sexy; it would make all the ladies swoon."

I grimace at him. "Please don't say anything about me is sexy; it isn't true, and it's creepy since we're related."

Blaine rolls his eyes. "I'm just saying you _can_ sing," he states. "And I _know_ you're interested. I mean, you talk about ND all the time," he says seriously.

"I do not talk about ND all the time," I argue.

"Oh, you so do, David," Blaine says amused. "I know more about New Directions than I do about the Warblers."

"Don't exaggerate," I rebuke uncomfortably as I think about how much I _actually_ bring up ND to him.

Blaine just gives me a pointed look.

I sigh lightly. "Fine. I've _mentioned_ them," I relent reluctantly.

"Often," Blaine adds.

I glare at him. "Not _that_ often."

"Often enough for me to know about the Rachel-Finn-Quinn-Puck square; Quinn's pregnancy. Puck's lawlessness and sexual conquests. Along with Santana's _and_ Brittany's sexual conquests. And let's not forget about Kurt and his awesomeness," Blaine lists simply, looking absolutely entertained.

"All right!" I exclaim embarrassed and uneasy.

"And that's not counting the _many_ conversations about their performances," Blaine continues, grinning.

"Well, let's not add those, then," I grumble.

"I'm just pointing out that you seem interested. Or are interested. And if you are…you should totally join Glee," he says earnestly.

"I'm not interested. I'm not joining Glee," I state firmly.

Blaine rolls his eyes. "You're impossible," he sighs.

"You're annoying. We're even," I retort smirking.

"I'm _encouraging_ ," Blaine counters.

"And that's annoying; hence, you are annoying," I say, grinning.

Blaine sticks his tongue out at me. "You suck."

"I'm also a jerk," I remark easily.

"Yes. You are," Blaine says moodily and proceeds to ignore me and play with Emily.

I just roll my eyes at his disregard. I want to believe that this argument is over, but that would make me naïve. I know when he ignores me while we're arguing, it's him preparing for round two.

And I'm proven right when, after a couple moments, Blaine looks at me determinedly and bursts out, "It would be awesome, you know! Us having Glee in common."

I groan lightly. "Give it up, Blaine. Seriously."

"Oh, come on. It would be fun," he argues.

"You have a sick definition of 'fun'," I joke.

"I mean it. If you joined this year, we might get lucky and actually compete against each other," Blaine says excitedly. "We could find out whose better; it would be awesome!"

I look at him wryly. "Let me burst that awesome bubble for you right now: we'd compete and you'd win hands down. I don't sing, and if I do, not that I do, I would not come close to rivaling you."

Blaine pouts. "I think you're good. And you can sing." He then grins smugly. "And you _cannot_ burst that bubble; it's made of awesome and you can't destroy awesome."

I smirk. "I think I just did."

Blaine gives me a humorless expression and complains, peeved, "You definitely suck."

"Whatever," I dismiss indifferently and then grin. "Speaking of sucking, what happened with the guy that was nailing you?"

Blaine scowls at me severely and blushes deeply. "Don't be crude," he admonishes sternly. "And he, Nari, wasn't 'nailing' me. We made love."

I roll my eyes. "You seriously _loved_ him within _three weeks_?" I say with disbelief.

Blaine shrugs, still blushing. "We connected very well."

"I know," I say suggestively, amused.

"Shut up," Blaine snaps lightly. "You know what I mean; he was the one."

I study Blaine before I question, "Were you _his_ one?"

"I felt loved," Blaine answers simply, but his tone has a hint of uncertainty.

I frown slightly. "So are you and Nari doing the long-distance thing?"

Blaine shakes his head. "No. We ended it before I left."

He tries to sound indifferent and composed, but I can tell he's far from it. Blaine falls in love easily, and when he does, it's wholeheartedly.

I sigh lightly. "You _really_ loved him, huh?" I state sympathetically.

"So. What about you? Any girls?" Blaine deflects quickly, exaggeratedly upbeat. Nari is now off-limits.

I shake my head. "No. I just hung out with Azimio and some other guys from the team."

"Thrilling," Blaine says dryly.

"It was better than fighting with Ryan all summer," I counter.

Blaine nods simply, agreeing. We both then just focus on Emily, talking and playing with her; just enjoying each other's company.

I then notice that every once in a while Blaine keeps looking at his stereo longingly. I grin amused.

"Just do it. It's killing me to watch you suffer," I say, chuckling.

Blaine looks at me somewhat ashamed. "I'm sorry. It's just that this is my last weekend to practice. The auditions are Monday."

"It's fine. Practice," I encourage. "Although, I don't get why you need to. You're already perfect; and Wes would let you in without an audition. I mean, you did get them to Nationals the last couple of years."

Blaine rolls his eyes as he gets up and goes over to his stereo. " _I got them to Nationals_ , David, but we haven't won either year. Which means I am far from perfect."

"But close to insane. Along with Wes and the other Warblers," I remark amused. "You're _perfect_. Besides, didn't you tell me that it was a big thing just to get to Nationals?"

Blaine looks at me seriously. "You do realize I always told you that after we _lost_ at Nationals, right? I was trying to see the bright side."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever. Just practice."

Blaine turns his attention to his iPod as I tell Emily how crazy our brother is.

"So, do you want your performance of 'I kissed a girl'?" Blaine asks.

"No. No more Perry," I state. "Do Muse. I like the way you sing 'Uprising'."

"Only if you sing backing vocals," Blaine says.

"'Uprising' doesn't have backing vocals," I say thoughtfully. "That, and I don't sing, Blaine" I add firmly.

"Right," Blaine drawls, nodding as he connects his iPod to the stereo. "Well, you know what, Dave?" he says, turning to me and smirking mischievously. "I, and Ke$ha, beg to differ," he says amused as 'Your love is my drug' begins to play.

I scowl at him, blushing. "I'm taking the damn stereo system out of your car," I threaten moodily; he just laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

***Blaine***

After the first meeting of the Warblers ends, I rush to my dorm room. When I enter, I throw my book-bag on my bed and shrug out of my blazer. I then take out my cell and press 2 for Dave’s cell.

“S’up,” Dave answers after the fifth ring.

“David, must you butcher the English language like that?” I reprimand lightly, getting comfortable on my bed.

Dave chuckles. “Fine. _Salutations_ , Blaine Anderson,” he says exaggeratedly formal.

I laugh. “Okay, that sounded weird coming from you. ‘S’up’ works for me.”

“Good. So, what’s up? I’m still in the locker room,” Dave says. It’s a warning, because I’ve heard some conversations from the guys in the background that I really wish I could un-hear.

“Want me to call you back?” I ask.

“Nah. Almost everyone’s gone; your mind’s eye should be safe,” he says amused. “I’m just waiting for Zee. He has some business to take care of before he gives me a ride home.”

“Drug deal?” I joke.

“Racist much?” Dave accuses lightly.

“I think for you to point out that what I said is racist actually makes _you_ the racist. Also, it’s Azimio. He’s not exactly angelic,” I state faintly amused.

“No. He’s not,” Dave agrees, and then adds, thoughtfully, “Eh, drug dealing isn’t an unfair assumption.”

I laugh lightly. “I’m going to tell him you said that.”

“I’m going to tell him you suggested it first,” Dave counters.

“You know, I don’t think he’s gonna care much what you and I think of him. He’s pretty much proud of _everything_ he does,” I say smiling. “Anyway, I didn’t call to talk about Azimio and his un-angelic doings.”

“What’s going on?” Dave asks curiously.

“I’m back in the Warblers,” I say proudly, and add elated, “Also, I got the first solo and Wes is actually considering some of my ideas.”

“Awesome,” Dave responds unenthusiastically.

I deflate a bit. “Thanks,” I say moodily.

“Dude,” Dave says, making it sound like an apology. “I knew you were going to get back into the Warblers, and get the first solo. You’re amazing. And of course Wes is going to listen to your ideas; he knows the Warblers are nothing without you,” he says sincerely.

I grin, appeased. “Feeding my ego more than makes up for your lackluster response.”

Dave laughs. “So, was that it?”

“Trying to get me off the phone?” I ask a little disappointed.

“No,” Dave answers. “I just thought that was all you wanted to tell me.”

“Well, it was. But I also wanted to know how your day went,” I say sincerely.

Dave is quiet for a minute before he says, sounding a little weary, “Classes are okay; had some really weird moments, and football sucks. I just finished trying out for the team, actually.”

I frown. “Trying out? Aren’t you _already_ on the team?”

“Tanaka had a nervous breakdown over the summer and we got a new coach; Beiste. She wanted to start fresh,” Dave explains. “We all had to tryout for our old positions with some new guys. Three are also trying out for Right guard.”

“That does suck,” I sympathize. “But you’re good. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Still worried,” Dave admits.

I roll my eyes. “You’ll be back on the team, David,” I impress.

Dave sighs. “If not, well, I always have hockey to fall back on,” he says dejectedly, and then adds dolefully, “But I really like football.”

“You just like the prestige,” I remark dryly, lightly amused.

“That, too,” Dave agrees easily. “Anyway, I won’t find out if I made it back on the team until Friday; so, I guess it’s pointless to be depressed _right now_.”

“It is,” I affirm and then pause. “Wait. Friday? _This_ Friday?”

“No, Blaine. The third Friday of the first month of college,” he says sardonically.

“Funny. I just meant you’ll be finding out if you did or didn’t make it back on the team on our _birthday_ ,” I elaborate.

“Yeah. Why?” Dave asks slightly confused.

“Because if you get cut, I get to deal with a bitchy you,” I complain.

“What happened to ‘You have nothing to worry about. You’ll be back on the team’?” Dave says irritated and offended.

“Sorry. Pessimistic moment,” I apologize quickly. “Really, you’ll get back on the team Friday and we’ll celebrate that, too,” I say cheerful and sincere.

“Or I’ll just hang myself. Whatever,” Dave says flippantly.

I roll my eyes. “David, it’s not the end of the world if you don’t get back on the team,” I say reproachful, but as comfortingly as I can. “Like you said, there’s hockey,” I encourage, and then add casually, “Or, if you don’t want to go back to hockey, there are other things you can do. Like, Glee.”

I can feel him tense, and I wait for him to either snap at me or hang up on me.

“Dave?” I say unsurely when he is still quiet.

“Oh, that’s right,” Dave says suddenly, sounding oddly chipper. “I forgot to tell you.”

“What?” I ask warily. I’m expecting a “fuck you” or “fuck off” and then to be hung up on.

“I signed up to tryout for Glee,” Dave says.

That shocks the hell out of me. I was definitely not expecting _that_. “What?” I say stunned and unsure.

“Yeah. We’ve been arguing about it for a little over a year now, and I thought what the hell, I might as well give it a shot,” Dave explains.

“Oh my, God! Really? _Seriously_? Dave, that’s great!” I say grinning hugely, absolutely delighted and proud of him. “When do you tryout? What song are you going to sing?” I ask excitedly.

“Tomorrow. After _Cheerleading_ tryouts,” Dave say exaggeratedly excited.

My mood goes south fast and I scowl deeply as Dave then laughs hysterically.

Fuck me. I should have expected that. “I fucking hate you,” I growl, livid.

“I can’t believe you actually believed me,” Dave says through his laughter.

“You’re an asshole,” I snap sharply.

Dave calms. “Oh, come on. It was funny.”

I don’t respond and consider hanging up on him.

“Blaine?” Dave questions nervously. He sighs. “Sorry, okay?”

“You’re still an asshole,” I state, but forgive him. “I’m with you though, I can’t believe I fell for that,” I admit, _minutely_ amused.

“I should take Drama,” Dave jokes.

“You should get hit by a truck,” I mutter.

Dave chuckles. “Sorry. I just saw the opportunity and had to take it.”

“Yeah, well, next time you see an opportunity like that, let it go,” I grumble.

“I make no promises,” Dave says amused.

“Anyway, Friday,” I say, changing the subject because I really feel like an idiot. Not that I should worry or care. It’s Dave; he’s a _bigger_ idiot. Okay, maybe I haven’t _entirely_ forgiven him.

“I’m coming down with Zee after practice. _If_ I have practice,” Dave says.

“You’ll have practice. And you better. It would insult me greatly if you _ditched_ me for _Xbox_ ,” I say sternly.

“Dude, I _would not_ ditch you on _our birthday_ for Xbox,” Dave says seriously, faintly amused.

“Just a summer vacation to Italy,” I accuse nonchalantly.

“I didn’t…. What?” Dave says confused.

“Azimio spent the summer posting your scores and the ‘funny moments’ that happened in whatever game you guys were playing on Facebook,” I explain. “FYI, they weren’t that funny.”

“Fucking Zee,” Dave grumbles. “Unfriend him,” he demands lightly.

“Nope. I need him to keep tabs on you since you don’t update you page often,” I state.

“I don’t need to. I talk to all the people who are my friends on FB. It would be redundant to post statuses,” Dave says. “And FYI back, I didn’t ditch you this summer for Xbox and you know it,” he says pointed.

“Ryan. I know,” I sigh simply.

“Zee’s back,” Dave announces suddenly, unnecessarily, as I hear Azimio say, absolutely gleeful, “The dumpster should teach that freshman to compete with me for _my_ position.”

“Blaine’s on the phone,” Dave remarks to Azimio simply as I frown.

“Tell him I said ‘s’up’,” Azimio says plainly, but does sound lightly ashamed. _Although_ , I could be imagining the ashamed part.

“You heard?” Dave says to me.

“Yes. Tell him I’m very disappointed,” I say seriously.

Dave repeats what I said. “Zee just shrugged,” he tells me.

“Of course he did,” I remark. “Anyway, I gotta go. Tons of homework.”

“Sure. Later,” Dave says simply and hangs up without waiting for my response.

I would be offended at the abrupt disconnection if Dave hadn’t done it a billion times prior. I just sigh and place my phone on my bedside table. I then settle at my desk and start working on my mountain of homework, _trying not_ to let myself be bothered by what Azimio did to that freshman or that Dave didn’t stop him. _Once again_.

But it does bother me! Azimio is a great guy when he comes up with Dave. And Dave seems to be able to control him a bit when Azimio tries to start things with my friends. Why won’t Dave do the same in school? How can Dave be friends with someone who _bullies_ for _fun_? Why is Azimio even a bully?

I force myself to concentrate on my homework when I get nothing figured out; I never do. So, I just appease myself with ‘At least _Dave’s_ nothing like Azimio.’


	3. Chapter 3

***Dave***

 

It’s nearing seven pm when Zee pulls up in front of mom’s house and parks on the street.

“Rules,” I prompt quickly when he reaches for the door handle.

Zee pauses and looks at me. “Seriously?”

“Rules,” I repeat firmly.

“Dude,” Zee complains. He then sighs, irritated, when I don’t relent. “Man. Fine; whatever. Things not to talk about in front of or with Blaine fucking Anderson: Slushies _you_ throw at losers; Homo-Explosion. _Especially_ don’t talk about Hummel; because that’s just fucked up,” he says, looking at me pointedly. Zee thinks slushies are okay; body slams, not so much. Who knew he had a conscience? Sort of.

I don’t react -- I already know it’s fucked up.

He continues, “Overall, just don’t talk about anything that you do that makes you look bad. Happy?”

“Ecstatic,” I deadpan.

“Dude, you _know_ I know the fucking rules. I’ve known them for two years,” Zee says irritably as he gets out of the car.

I follow suit. “I know you know them. Yet, you still manage to break the last one -- often,” I remark from across the car’s roof.

Zee looks at me sharply. “When? I’ve never said anything that made _you_ look bad,” he says defensively and then laughs derisively. “Fuck, Bee thinks you’re a fucking angel.”

Guilt grips me but I quickly force it away. “He hardly thinks that,” I scoff. “And you break that rule every time you… _brag_ about things that make _you_ look bad.”

“One, I don’t _brag_ ; I tell _stories_ ,” Zee corrects sternly. “And, two, how the hell do _my stories_ make _you_ look bad?” he demands. “I _always_ keep your dumb ass out of them.”

“True. My dumb ass has never been in _any_ of your stories _,_ but because they make _you_ look bad and you’re my friend, they make _me_ look bad because, as Blaine says, _I let you do those bad things_ ,” I explain.

Zee rolls his eyes. “Man, tell Bee to worry about himself and your dumb ass. You and he don’t control me; I’m my own man,” he says slightly annoyed.

“Then keep your stories to yourself,” I state simply.

“Dude, can’t help it,” Zee admits. “Sometimes I forget that Bee don’t hold the same… _appreciation_ for my stories like you and the other guys do.”

I look at Zee curiously. “Zee, he _never_ has. How do you _keep_ forgetting that?” I ask, faintly amused.

Zee shrugs. “You guys are twins. I figure you two gotta be alike somehow.”

I laugh lightly. “We were born the same day, dude, that’s _all_ we have in common.”

“You guys have your moments,” Zee says amused.

“Very few,” I remark.

“Whatever. Just know I ain’t gonna say shit tonight. So don’t fucking worry,” Zee promises gruffly.

“I’m gonna worry; it’s you,” I say simply.

Zee points at me suddenly. “See? Right there. _That’s_ Bee,” he says accusingly. “And what the hell does that even mean, _it’s you’_? Every time I finish a ‘story’, Bee just sighs like he’s disappointed and says ‘Well, it’s you’.”

“Blaine _is_ disappointed,” I say seriously and then shrug, “And, well, the things you do, are just ‘you’.”

“Am I being insulted?” Zee asks.

“Nope. Excused,” I answer.

“Whatever,” Zee says indifferently. “You guys are messed up,” he mutters.

I just smile.

Zee then nods at the house. “So, you want me to get Bee?”

“If you don’t mind,” I sigh. “I’d like not to fight with _the bastard_ tonight.”

“I don’t,” Zee says and then grins wickedly, rubbing his hands together enthusiastically, “It’s nice to keep one more person scared of me.”

“Wish I could have that effect on the bastard,” I grumble. “Rule the school, but can’t take down one stupid fucker.”

“That’s because the fucker knows you,” Zee says and then adds earnestly, “Dee, you ain’t scary. You’re mean, you’re ruthless, but not terrifying.” He then grins, “But a big, black guy; _no matter what_ , everyone knows to be on edge.”

I chuckle. “Dude, you’re seriously fucked up.”

“Fucked up, it’s still fact,” he states proudly and heads for the front door. I just shake my head, lightly amused.

I wait by the car and watch as Zee knocks on the front door. As usual, Ryan is the one to open the door. I smirk as he looks completely surprised to see Zee, and then a little nervous. It only takes _seconds_ for the two to talk and for Ryan to go back into the house. Zee heads back for me.

“New record,” Zee says smugly. “Bitch went to get Bee.” He then adds, a little peeved, “And Sir Stick-up-his-butt’s coming.”

I roll my eyes and smile reluctantly at the insult. “David’s not that bad.”

“Fucker so is,” Zee says firmly. “Always looking down on me and shit.”

“He does not. He just…doesn’t get you and your…urban ways,” I defend. “He’s cool. I like him.”

“Of course you like him. He’s ‘white’ just like you,” Zee says derisively.

I scowl slightly. “Chill, okay? David is _not_ that bad. He’s just…refined.”

“And that’s what wrong with him!” Zee states seriously. “No _black_ guy should be _that refined_.” He says ‘refined’ with pure disgust.

I just roll my eyes. There is no way to win this argument. “Just be nice.”

“You mean _refined_ ,” Zee corrects snidely.

“Dude,” I snap lightly.

Zee holds his hands up in surrender. “Relax. Imma be cool. I always am.”

I just nod. He will be cool. If not, he’ll just ignore David; and bitch about him to me, semi-furtively, all night. Maybe I shouldn’t have brought Zee.

Finally, Blaine and David exit the house. The two walk over to Blaine’s Lexus SUV in the driveway. Blaine beckons Zee and me.

“Awesome. We’re taking his car,” Zee says pleased as we head over to the two. “Think he’ll let me drive?”

“Don’t be an ass, and maybe,” I reply.

When we reach them, Blaine hugs me immediately and we exchange ‘Happy birthdays’. He then hugs Zee, getting a warm Happy birthday and hug in return. David and I shake hands and he wishes me a ‘Happy birthday’.

David then holds out his hand to shake Zee’s, saying “Hi, Azimio.”

Zee holds up his fist for a fist bump and says, “S’up, Thompson.”

Neither indulges the other’s ‘greeting’ and it starts to get awkward as they just stand there, hands out, both looking determined to make the other give in.

Blaine and I look at each other, wondering who we’re supposed to reprimand. Both are being messed up, but Zee’s gonna give me shit if I correct him and Blaine won’t say anything to either boy because he doesn’t like picking sides when both are his friends. Blaine usually avoids all conflicts.

Finally, the two just drop their hands and nod at each other.

I roll my eyes and Blaine gives an uncomfortable laugh.

“Okay, then,” Blaine says unsurely and moves close to me. “Next year, just you and me?” he whispers.

“Definitely,” I agree readily.

Blaine then takes out his wallet, opens it, and gives me two one-hundred dollar bills. “From mom. She decided no card since she’s sure you wouldn’t read it. Or care.”

“Smart woman,” I remark easily, taking out my wallet. I put one of the bills in and hand one back to Blaine. “Dad gave you a hundred.”

Blaine looks at the money thoughtfully before he turns away from me without taking the money. “Keep it. I’m not _that_ hard up,” he says flippantly, heading to the driver’s side of his SUV.

I just sigh lightly and put the money in my wallet. I already knew he’d refuse it; he’s been refusing anything and everything from dad for the last five years. I guess a part of me was just hoping….

“Hey, Bee,” Zee says. “Can I drive?” he asks hopeful.

Blaine tosses the keys to Zee without hesitation. “Don’t wreck it.”

Zee just grins happily. “I will cherish it like my right hand,” he vows solemnly as he gets into the Driver’s seat.

Blaine and I laugh. David allows a small smile.

David and I get into the backseat. Blaine, in the front Passenger seat, programs his GPS and tells Zee to follow it.

“Where are we going?” I ask Blaine as Zee pulls out of the driveway and follows the GPS’s instructions.

“Surprise,” Blaine answers as he turns on the radio and searches for something to listen to.

I look at David. “Where are we going?”

David just gives me an apologetic smile. “It’s a surprise. But I’m sure you’re going to hate it.”

“David!” Blaine says sharply. “No hints.”

“Okay, I hate your surprises. They are hardly ever something I like,” I say to Blaine seriously. “Zee, pull over. I want out now.”

“Dude, chill. I’m sure it won’t be that bad,” Zee says. “ _But._ Whatever it is, I’m not doing it,” he states, glancing pointedly at Blaine.

“You’re doing it; both of you,” Blaine says resolutely. He then pulls out his wallet. “Especially since I got you both these,” he says, pulling out two plastic cards and handing one to me and Zee. They’re fake I.D.’s.

Zee looks at his card and grins. “Dude,” he says pleased, and looks at Blaine earnestly. “I love you, man.”

Blaine laughs softly. “You’re welcome. Those are also your Christmas and birthday gifts. Well, belated for you, Azimio,” Blaine says. “And _those_ are also why I _own_ you both tonight,” he declares wickedly.

“Cool. Do with me what you will,” Zee agrees readily, focusing back on the road.

“You only own me depending on what you want me to do,” I clarify. “But seriously, thanks,” I say admiring my card; amazed that it looks believable, and thinking, even though it’s fake, it’s kind of cool to be twenty-one instead of seventeen tonight.

“Davey. I. Own. You. Period,” Blaine enunciates smugly.

“I don’t think so _midget_ ,” I retort.

“Jerk,” Blaine mutters.

I simply smile. “So, do you and Blaine have I.D.’s, too?” I ask David.

“Yeah. Had mine for a while and got Blaine’s his as his birthday gift,” David answers.

“Wow. _You_ have hookups,” Zee says mockingly to David.

“I’m surprised _you_ don’t,” David retorts, and then says to me, curiously, “So, Blaine told me that today you would find out if you were back on the football team?”

“Oh, yeah,” Blaine says, looking at me in the middle rearview mirror. “So?”

“Do I look like I’m in a bad mood?” I say simply.

Blaine smiles. “See? I told you,” he says pleased. “What about you, Azimio?”

“I’m back,” Zee states. “We lost our Quarterback, though.”

“That sucks,” Blaine says. “What happened?”

“He tried to get a wheel-chaired kid on the team,” Zee explains. “Coach thought he was fucking with her, so she kicked him off the team as punishment or some shit.”

Blaine and David laugh lightly. Zee and I don’t laugh. It _was_ funny _until_ Hudson got kicked off the team.

“Are you serious?” Blaine asks, amused.

“Yeah. I’m not sure what Hudson was thinking. Anyway, we got a new guy, and he’s okay,” Zee answers.

“He sucks,” I correct. “Hudson knew what he was doing. Evans…just sucks.”

“He’ll get better,” Zee says with a shrug.

“I’m hoping to have Hudson back,” I remark.

“Aw, you loved him,” Zee teases me.

“Fuck you. I just want to play with someone who knows what the hell they’re doing. I _tripped_ over Evans _twice_ today,” I complain.

Zee laughs. “That’s because you’re trying to treat him like Hudson. You guys had a thing where you didn’t need to _speak_ to play well together, or some gay shit like that. Evans needs verbal instruction; or cue cards,” he says amused and then adds casually, “Either way, it’s not like it matters much that we got Evans. We suck with or without competent players.”

“You do,” Blaine agrees. He’s heard my football stories -- complaints -- and knows of the _many_ games we’ve lost. “Give him some time; I’m sure he’ll get better.”

“Hope so,” Zee and I both mutter.

“Either that, or he should just quit and join Homo-Explosion completely,” Zee remarks. “I mean…. Dammit,” he says, glancing at me in the middle mirror apologetically.

“I told you,” I state simply to Zee. “Although, that’s a first for _that_ rule.”

“What rule?” Blaine asks curiously.

“Nothing,” Zee and I say at the same time.

“You two are weird,” Blaine remarks. “And it’s _Glee_ , Azimio,” he corrects sternly.

“Sorry,” Zee apologizes.

“Anyway. So, another jock wants to join Glee?” Blaine says interestedly, and pointedly.

Zee doesn’t respond.

I roll my eyes -- kind of too late not to say anything about Glee now. “Um, yeah. I heard Hudson was trying to recruit him, but Evans backed out,” I answer.

“Hm. Too bad,” Blaine says simply.

“It is; we could have gotten rid of him,” Zee jokes.

I laugh; David chuckles; Blaine is silent.

I frown; I know Blaine’s silence means that he and I are going to have a discussion -- argument -- about this later.

Fucking Zee.

Fifteen minutes later, the GPS tells us that we have reached our destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending is weird -- probably? Anyway, that’s because this is just part one of three parts that tell of their birthday celebration.
> 
> (Reason this storyline is in parts is because as one chapter, it just came out way too long.)


End file.
